


Free

by Shmeeeg



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurts So Good, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmeeeg/pseuds/Shmeeeg
Summary: Isn't there a place, any special place, where you just feel like nothing bad could ever happen? Where the stars shine and the wind is warm and everything is perfect. A place where you can just be free.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sooooo long ago and finally decided to post it. Enjoy!

“Where are you taking me?” she sputtered through her laughter in the cold night air.

He shifted his grip on her hand and sped onwards through the trees, “It’s a surprise! I couldn’t tell you and ruin it now!”

She laughed at his statement and continued on. Bounding hand in hand through the ever continuing forest around them. They had nothing to make them stop, nothing to make them worry about what was going to happen tomorrow. There were no bad thoughts and nothing that could hold them back. They were free to run and jump and climb and laugh under endless starry skies. The close comfort of a wall of kitchen tile. The sound of that red wooden screen door slamming with the wind that would forever encompass good times. 

The dust kicked up behind them as they ran through the warm country air. Small pebbles skittering out of their way. To later investigate the indent they would leave behind in the worn forest path.

A small brook broke their haste as they rounded a grouping of trees. Its water’s shimmered in the soft moonlight that filtered down through the branches above. Clear and gentle, just as she was the first time he met her.

He quickly threw off his shoes and jumped into the cool water, turning towards her with his hands outstretched, “You comin’?”

She couldn’t help but pause and take in the scene before her. He stood below her, his hair tousled around his head and dirt smeared across his face and arms. But that smile. The one that said this is me, and here’s you, standing before me like a fairy pulled from a story book. The one that made her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world, and the only one to be lucky enough to be out here running through the forest. Hand in hand with the man that stood before her.

She took his hands with her own and with a smile that could light up any dark room she fell into him. 

He laughed, the sound rumbling though his chest and bubbling up his throat like he didn’t care if anyone saw them right then. Right there. 

She squealed as he hoisted her up in his arms and spun them around their liquid dance floor. The water sparkled as it beaded and sprayed up around them as they danced to their own laughter.

As they approached the opposite bank, she jumped out of his arms and tumbled into the dust. Her face lit up with mirth and laughter. She was his sun, his stars, his light and his warmth in everyday he woke up next to her. She was his blue sky on a rainy day. She was his oasis in a desert. And he loved to just make her smile.

He bent down and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet, “C’mon, we’re close now.”

They continued hand in hand through the trees. Jumping over roots, ducking under branches and dancing around bushes. Their shoes and lives completely lost behind them as they marched on.

At the end of the path a clearing as large as the eye could see burst out in front of them. The long grasses flowed like ocean waves under their feet. The trees bordering the space acting as a protective barrier to any and all that would try to disrupt the tranquil quiet.

He stopped then and glided in front of her, “Close your eyes.”

She huffed with the glimmer of a smile, “And why do I need to do that?”

He couldn’t help the smirk that slid across his face as he covered her beautiful eyes with his hand, “Just do it.”

She giggled, a little tickle of a sound to his ears and obliged, “Alright, now what?”

“Just don’t trip,” He wrapped his arm around her back, his other hand coming to rest on her shoulder as he guided her up the hill.

She could feel the wind as it whipped across her face, her feet slowly but surely placing themselves along their path through the grass. The feel of his hand as it pressed against her chest caused her to stop. Her body thrummed with excitement and nervousness. Her other senses on high alert as her world was still cloaked in darkness.

“Alright, open up.”

The breath caught in her through as her vision was again filled with light. Above them stood hundreds, no thousands, of stars. They twinkled and danced across the vibrant black night sky. Sharing their own freedom with the entire world as others looked on the same scene. 

She reached her hand up towards the blanket, as if she thought she could touch it. To dance in a different light. A better light. A lighter light.

A different pressure against her hand brought her focus away from the soft night glow.

He stood before her, his fingers entwining themselves in her raised hand as his head dipped towards her face. “Surprise.”

As if her voice had stopped working, she could merely let out a weak laugh and press her forehead against his. The similar sparkle of tears peeked at the edge of her eyes. Nothing could make this final moment any more perfect. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, “Are you ready?”

She knew that this was going to be it for the both of them. In the next few moments they would be able to join the others and continue on as they were meant to. Together or apart, they would never forget this moment of peace.

A tiny light fell from the sky, landing at their feet. Soon followed by another. Then two. Then six. Until the two were completely surrounded in twinkling, blinking, shining little orbs. The lights rose from the ground, spiraling around them and encasing them in their light.

Just before they were whisked away, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Sealing their time together in one moment. One everlasting moment that would forever break their bonds of time.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks.

And then they were gone.

Leaving nothing but the soft grass blowing in the wind like the waves in the deep ocean. And their protecters the trees, forever permitted to guard this sacred place of souls. This place where souls come to find peace. This place where many have come and never returned.

This place where anything can become free.


End file.
